


12x03 Coda

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: This is what popped into my head after tonight's episode ended. I think I broke my heart even more than it already was by writing it. (If the formatting is off, it's because I posted from my phone. Oops.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what popped into my head after tonight's episode ended. I think I broke my heart even more than it already was by writing it. (If the formatting is off, it's because I posted from my phone. Oops.)

Dean sat alone on the couch in the darkened bunker, a glass of whiskey held loosely in his hand. He barely noticed Cas come in and sit next to him close enough that their shoulders were touching. The angel knew the basics of what had happened from Sam’s worried phone call, and even though he knew both brothers were hurting, he felt compelled to comfort Dean. The ice in the glass tinkled as Dean took a sip, but neither of them spoke. 

And then Dean’s voice cut through the silence with a despair that tore Cas’ heart out.

“Why does everyone I love always leave me? Am I not good enough? I try so hard, Cas. I try so hard to be good, to be what people need...but it’s never enough. Why doesn’t anyone love me enough to stay?”

Cas was at a loss for a response to that for a brief moment, but then instinct took over. He reached out to take Dean’s hand, twining their fingers together in a firm grip. “I won’t leave you, Dean.”

He may not have said the words out loud, but he put as much love and longing as he could into the words and the simple touch of their hands, hoping the hunter understood what he was trying to say. It was a small victory when Dean leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder and squeezed his hand even tighter. “Promise?” Dean asked in a whisper, his voice roughened from crying.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at destielandsabrielandcockles-ohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
